Quarto da Max
O Quarto da Max é o número 219 no Dormitório Prescott na Academia Blackwell. Max carinhosamente se refere a ele como seu "casulo". Ela já parece estar à vontade em seu quarto novo, tendo o decorado com vários de seus objetos pessoais refletindo seu amor pela fotografia e também lembranças de Seattle. No pesadelo da Max, o nome "Tara Garcia" aparece substituindo o nome de Max no mapa do dormitório feminino, sugerindo que ela ocupava o quarto antes de Max chegar na Blackwell. Exterior A placa do quarto de Max é a única coisa notável fora do quarto; no Episódio 1 não possui nada escrito, e Max tem a oportunidade de fazer um desenho na placa. Ela escreve seu nome e desenha a imagem de uma figura estranha (meme poker face), comentando que não tem nada a dizer após fazer o desenho. No Episódio 2, se Max confortou Victoria no dia anterior, a placa de seu quarto permanecerá intacta. Se Max caçoou de Victoria, sua placa será vandalizada e Max poderá apagar o desenho e fazer outro no lugar. Interior Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Na parede ao lado da porta, há um espelho. Logo ao lado também há uma régua de tomadas que Max pode ligar e desligar, apagando ou ligando as luzes que ficam penduradas sob sua cama. À esquerda está o guarda-roupa de Max encostado na parede, com suas roupas, algumas gavetas contendo outros pertences dela e uma caixa de biscoitos de coco com chocolate que a mãe de Max mandou para ela em seu aniversário. Max cobriu a maior parte da parede à direita da porta com fotos. Ela se refere às fotos como "Mural de Fotos das Memórias de Max Caulfield". Sua cama fica ao lado da parede, e nela estão uma almofada que Max e sua mãe costuraram juntas e também o ursinho de pelúcia dela. Em frente à cama está uma cômoda, e dentro das gavetas, há uma foto de Max com sua melhor amiga Chloe Price cinco anos atrás. Em cima da cômoda há um som estéreo, fones de ouvido, papéis, xícaras, entre outras coisas variadas. Logo acima da cômoda há uma prateleira com livros de arte e na parede ao lado estão mais fotos, incluindo uma foto de turista de Max com seu pai no Obelisco Espacial, uma foto dela em um jogo de hóquei e uma foto dela junto de dois amigos de Seattle, Kristen e Fernando, no Fremont Troll. Ao lado está uma mesa de frente para uma parede de tijolos com o laptop de Max, um álbum de fotografias e uma luminária rosa. A parede em frente à mesa possui alguns pôsteres e anotações colados, e logo ao lado estão duas janelas divididas por um pôster. Em frente à primeira janela, há uma pequena estante com coisas diversas nas prateleiras, incluindo uma pequena planta e a coleção de filmes de Max. Ao lado da estante está uma planta maior, chamada Lisa, com um ventilador e uma garrafa d'água na outra janela. Na parede contrária à cama de Max, há um radiador com um grande pôster acima. Ao lado do radiador estão uma pequena prateleira com filmes instantâneos, um sofá e um abajur. A cópia emprestada de Max do livro "O País de Outubro" está em cima do sofá, junto de outras almofadas. Há alguns pôsteres acima do sofá, incluindo uma bandeira do time de hóquei Thunderbirds, e o violão de Max encostado nele à esquerda. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" No dia seguinte, 8 de outubro, o celular, diário e câmera da Max estarão visíveis no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e em sua mesa quando ela acorda, com a mesma opção de interagir com eles apertando a tecla Tab. A primeira página do diário de Max mencionará que ela fez uma pesquisa exaustiva sobre o tempo e física quântica na noite anterior. Sua mesa agora possui uma pilha de livros sobre tempo, com "A Moron's Guide to Time Travel" (em português, guia de um idiota sobre viagem no tempo") do Dr. Nick Meyer sendo visível no topo da pilha. Vários post-its podem ser vistos na parede em frente à mesa, assim como mais livros e papéis contendo anotações de Max espalhados no sofá e no chão em frente ao radiador. A caixa de emails e o histórico de pesquisas de Max também serão atualizados ao usar seu laptop. Se Max caçoou de Victoria no dia anterior, sua página na internet continuará tendo montagens ridicularizantes do rosto de Max sobreposto em uma ovelha ou em um macaco. Além disso, a foto de Victoria coberta de tinta estará visível em cima da prateleira de filmes da Max, podendo interagir com ela. Dentro da cômoda ao pé da cama, um pacote de Mística: Cartas de Encantamento será visto no lugar da foto com Chloe. Em uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa de Max, um relógio de pulso também poderá ser encontrado. Uma tabela dos horários escolares da semana colada no lado esquerdo do guarda-roupa, já presente no episódio anterior, agora possui a opção de interagir. O episódio começa com Chloe mandando mensagens convidando Max para tomar café da manhã, fazendo-a pegar seus acessórios de banho no guarda-roupa e sair do quarto. Após Max voltar para o quarto após tomar um banho com o objetivo de se vestir e devolver à Kate Marsh o livro que pegou emprestado, seu mural de fotos poderá estar vandalizado com uma mensagem ameaçadora acompanhada de uma foto perturbadora na cama de Max se ela dedurou Nathan Prescott para o Diretor Wells no dia anterior. Se Max caçoou de Victoria no dia anterior, seu espelho será vandalizado e o quarto estará bagunçado; se Max mexeu nas fotos de Victoria no quarto dela, a caixa de biscoitos não estará mais em seu quarto. Caso contrário, o quarto ficará intacto. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" À noite nesse mesmo dia, o coelho na gaiola de Kate estará em um canto do quarto de Max perto da janela. Uma luminária no chão ao lado do coelho agora pode ser ligada e desligada. Dependendo se Max regou muito ou pouco sua planta, Lisa, ela poderá estar com as folhas secas e marrons ou úmidas e escuras. O copo com refrigerante que Max havia mudado de lugar no episódio anterior para pegar o livro de Kate agora está vazio, com um lenço de papel colocado embaixo para evitar que gotas d'água estragassem os papéis novamente. O histórico de pesquisas de Max será atualizado de novo ao usar seu laptop. Há um artigo sobre o suicídio (ou tentativa) de Kate, uma lista de pessoas desaparecidas do departamento de polícia de Arcadia Bay, as páginas na internet de Kate e Max e uma página apoiando a readmissão de Mark Jefferson ou a demissão de David Madsen da Blackwell, dependendo se Max culpou Jefferson ou fez David ser suspenso temporariamente pelo ocorrido com a Kate. Se Max dedurou Nathan anteriormente, seu mural de fotos permanecerá vandalizado e a montagem feita por Nathan será colocada de lado. Se ela caçoou de Victoria anteriormente, a mensagem escrita no espelho terá sido apagada e haverá apenas alguns resquícios da tinta. Dentro da cômoda ao pé da cama, a foto de turma tirada por Jefferson será encontrada no lugar das cartas do episódio anterior. O episódio começa com Max acordando com as mensagens de Chloe chamando-a para encontrá-la em frente ao prédio principal, levando Max a sair do quarto. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Max voltará para seu quarto após focar em sua selfie exposta na galeria de artes. A área em que ela pode se mover é bastante limitada, mas os pertences de Max podem ser vistos dentro de caixas. O mural de fotos está arrumado, mas as outras paredes ainda estão vazias e o laptop de Max pode ser visto em uma cadeira. Ela sai do quarto após rasgar sua foto. Interações Episódio Um: Chrysalis * * * *Ela pode desligar e ligar a régua de tomadas que controla as luzes acima de sua cama. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode sair do quarto (necessário). Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" *Ela pode interagir com seu celular e seu diário ao lado da cama. * * * * *Ela pode desligar e ligar o som estéreo. * * * * * *Ela pode usar seu laptop para visualizar: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode sair do quarto (necessário). Após o banho: * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode sair do quarto (necessário). Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" * *Ela pode usar o laptop para visualizar: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * *Ela pode ligar e desligar o abajur ao lado do sofá. * * * * * * * *Ela pode sair do quarto (necessário). Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" * Galeria Capturas de Tela MaxRoomRightSide.jpg|Lado direito do Quarto da Max ("Chrysalis") MaxRoomFrontSide.jpg|Parte da frente do Quarto da Max ("Chrysalis") MaxRoomLeftSide.jpg|Lado esquerdo do Quarto da Max("Chrysalis") MaxRoomDoor.jpg|A porta do quarto da Max. MaxRoomFrontSideEP2.jpg|Parte da frente do quarto da Max ("Out of Time") MaxRoomLeftSideEP2.jpg|Lado esquerdo do Quarto da Max ("Out of Time") MaxRoomRightSideEP2.jpg|Lado direito do Quarto da Max ("Out of Time") MaxRoomMirrorGraffiti.jpg|Espelho com o grafite feito pela Victoria ("Out of Time") MaxRoomMess.jpg|O quarto da Max depois de estar bagunçado. ("Out of Time") QuartodaMaxEP3.jpg|O quarto da Max ("Chaos Theory") QuartodaMaxEP3 2.jpg|Coelho de Kate ("Chaos Theory") QuartodaMaxEP3 3.jpg|O lado direito do Quarto da Max ("Chaos Theory") QuartodaMaxEP3 4.jpg|Parte da Frente do Quarto da Max ("Chaos Theory") Arte Conceitual Max_bedroom_concept_art.jpg Curiosidades right|thumb|90px *O livro "Teoria, Paradoxos & Possibilidades" visto no chão do quarto de Max em "Out of Time" pode ter sido baseado em um artigo online de 2013 sobre viagem no tempo, com o título, "Viagem no Tempo: Teorias, Paradoxos & Possibilidades". As duas linhas brancas vistas acima do título do livro de Max poderiam ser uma representação artística das palavras "viagem no tempo", pois alguns textos são normalmente representados por barras e rabiscos nas texturas do jogo. *Ao olhar para seu violão no início do Episódio 2, Max faz uma possível referência à música "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" dos Beatles. *Ao olhar para seu guarda-roupa, Max faz uma referência ao filme de John Huges, A Garota de Rosa Shocking. *O pôster "o ATACANTE e a VACA" visto no quarto de Max possui o estilo e design bastante semelhantes aos da capa do livro O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio de J.D. Salinger. WINGER&COW.jpg APANHADOR_NO_CAMPO_DE_CENTEIO.jpg de:Max' Zimmer en:Max's Room pl:Pokój 219 ru:Комната Макс Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Locais do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Locais do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Locais do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Dormitório Prescott Categoria:Quartos Categoria:Academia Blackwell Categoria:Locais Exploráveis (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange